Untill death
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Death comes to us all, sometimes it takes us by surprise. Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes you lie. Myka's whole world slowly falls apart and she lays there dying… dying in every way conceivable.


**UNTILL DEATH**

**Post 4x18… Death comes to us all, sometimes it takes us by surprise. Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes you lie. Myka's whole world slowly falls apart and she lays there dying… dying in every way conceivable. **

"I can't tell her," Pete's eyes darted from Artie to Claudia and finally settled on Steve. "You were dead once, what do you think?"

"Hey just because I was dead doesn't make me an expert on the matter and anyway I barely knew the woman" Steve shrugged.

"Let's not tell her," tears were clouding Claudia's eyes.

It was true, just when you think things can't get worse they turn around knee you in the gut and clock you on the jaw leaving you breathless and stunned. Life sucked. Everything sucked.

"I'm starting to agree with Claud," Pete nodded.

They all turned to Artie for the final verdict. They didn't want to face to wrath of Myka if she ever found out… found out what had happened.

"She's- she's dying Artie," tears slipped away before he could blink them away, "Myka's dying… we're losing her. And I- she can't- let's not" Pete mumbled unable to finished his sentence.

He never liked the woman. Not for a long while anyway. But Myka did. Myka saw something none of them did. She had grown fond of the woman despite everything. They shared a certain bond. And through everything; the world saving, almost dying, betraying, forgiving, saving and sacrificing Myka believed in her. Pete didn't understand that at first but slowly he did. He saw what Myka saw. Although he would never be as fond of the woman he had grown to like her.

Claudia was the one who heard first. She could barely believe it. She had liked her. They were both people interested in learning things, taking them apart, studying them, understanding them. Claudia cried.

Although he thoroughly despised the woman at first he had seen her change her ways, Artie knew that there was goodness in her heart. But more than that, he had witnessed her give her own life to save theirs.

They had all mourned for a while. Sometimes there were faint noises of crying in the middle of the night at Leena's –it would always be Leena's. Abigail did her best to help but she didn't know her, she didn't understand the intricate bond Helena G. Wells shared with Warehouse 13 and its members.

Helena G. Wells was dead.

Helena G. Wells had been murdered.

No one could tell Myka.

But Myka knew.

She felt it.

Something felt off. The day she came back to the B&B everyone felt different. She had expected it to be different. They all knew she had cancer. They all knew soon she would be one of the casualties of Warehouse 13. But this felt like a different kind of different.

Myka felt like something inside her had died. And it probably had. After all her own body was betraying her, turning against her, attacking her. Myka Bering knew all well what dying was like. But this was different. She wanted to cry. She felt like something dear had been snatched away. She felt empty and not just cancer-eating-you-up empty but you-need-the-love-of-your-life, -you-need-that-darn-frustrating-intoxicating-woman empty.

Myka wanted Helena. She needed her. And although she would never admit it out loud she knew, the fondness she had for H.G. was love and not the slightest bit plutonic.

Myka walked into the room and everything slowed down. Everyone turned to looked her and stopped doing whatever midway. Deep inside she could see it in their eyes, it was more than cancer pity.

"I think I'm going to go to Wisconsin," she smiled, but it was as vacant as the empty spot H.G. had left in her heart.

Pete gulped.

"Sit down, Myka" Artie motioned towards to empty chair.

"No," tears brimmed in Myka's eyes and she felt and sudden urge to run out, go up and never come out of her room.

She knew but she needed someone to say it.

"Myka-"

"What happened to her?"

"Myka," Pete couldn't look at her.

"Pete?" But Pete made no move to answer. "Claudia?" Claudia got up and ran out the room. "A-Artie?" her eyes settled him.

"Myka, she- she was-"

Abigail couldn't stand the tension in the room, "She's gone Myka. H. G. Wells is dead"

The words rang in her ears but her brain failed to register their meaning. What was this woman talking about? Helena dead? But Myka was dying. Myka needed Helena. Surely this was some horribly twisted prank gone wrong?

Myka stared at them her eyes darting back and forth between all of them.

"You- you're all liars! Lying!" she pointed and screamed as she stormed out.

Before Myka could get into her car she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Agent Bering," Mrs. Fredrick's voice greeted her.

"They're lying aren't they?" she cried.

"Tell me they're lying. Please?" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid not. Agent Wells had redeemed herself and the Warehouse owes her a lot. She was under cover assigned by the Regents and her cover was blown. There was nothing we could do, Myka"

Myka looked away, her eyes red from the tears she didn't even bother hiding anymore.

"She asked me to give you this if the circumstances presented themselves" She handed Myka a letter.

Myka looked down at the handwriting; she rubbed her thumb against her name. When she looked up Mrs. Fredrick had vanished.

_Dearest Myka,_

_I know that sounds awfully formal. Myka darling, I remember every detail of the first time we met; Pete's gun in my hand jammed into his throat. Oh that look of horror on your face. Those were unfortunate circumstances. So much has happened since then. Even when you distrusted me I could see you were enticed but I was infatuated. You were so beautiful and so innocent. Untainted by the dark side. And I gave you my grappler hoping it would suffice as a peace offering. But my love, I am sorry. I am so sorry. Temptation often got the best of me. And through all that you were the only one I had unconsciously tethered myself to. But you already knew that. That first day you called me Helena instead of H.G. by god I wanted to melt into a puddle. I love the way my name rolls off your tongue. At Yellowstone you took the gun in my hand and put it on your temple and I was so ashamed. I looked into your eyes and there was fury there but there was something else as well, love? Betrayal? I can only wonder. And I put that gun down and surrendered myself to you. But what I did not say what that it was my love for you that made me put it down. You Myka, you amazing, enthralling woman. I have scoured the dictionary and can find no words that describe your beauty or what I feel for you. I am sorry for causing you pain, darling. But Pete was right, the Janus Coin had to be destroyed. Things would have been much easier had it been. And I am sorry for leaving you. Were it up to me I would hold you and never let you go. I would spend my every waking hour with you. I would shower you with love and kisses because you deserve nothing less. But I am no good for you, you deserve so much more than me. But Myka, I love you. I love you so much, darling, that it has consumed me. I cannot imagine be away from you and yet here I am so far. But you are never far from my thoughts. _

_Yours until death do us part,_

_Helena G. Wells_

**Not my best work but I the story has running through my head for days so I had to get it out and I feel that MykaxHelena section needs to be broadened :)**


End file.
